Jacob Black, Who?
by YourDemonicSmile
Summary: There's something up with Bella Swan's life, it's not how it should be. Only one man can be positive on what's going on - but who is he? With Bella's true life just a dream and her best friend being imaginary, can anyone return her to normality?
1. He Doesn't Exist

**AN: So here it is, my new fanfic. It's a little different, since it has **_**Doctor Who **_**in it but I hope you enjoy it. I hope everyone had a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.**

Chapter 1: He doesn't exist

"_What's the point of dreams, if they can't come true?_

**Bella Swan**

I had the strangest dream – it was the longest dream I had ever had, I was in love with the new kid, Edward Cullen – sure he was cute, but he was really weird – and in my dream he was a vampire (crazy, I know)! My imaginary friend, Jacob, was real and he was a werewolf! All of this insane stuff happened; I was nearly killed by this evil vampire called James, Edward tried to kill himself by going to the "vampire royalty", who were called the "Volturi", there was a war between Edward's family and these newborn vampire and in the end Edward and I got married and we had a daughter together. And I became a vampire.

"Bella, get down here! Mick's got breakfast ready!" Ah, my mother Renée; she couldn't cook to save her life, nor my father, Charlie; how did they manage to produce two children who could cook even the most complicated dish?

"Bella!" my mother shouted again. Not bothering to get dressed, I ran downstairs.

"Coming, Mom." When I got downstairs I looked at my family in the kitchen; Charlie was reading the newspaper at the table, Renée was chattering on about nothing to him and my brother, Mick, (his real name is Michael but we call him "Mick" as to not get him confused with my boyfriend, Mike Newton) was at the stove, frying up some bacon.

"Bell, do you want breakfast? Or are you going to have an apple again instead?" he eyes the fruit bowl whilst I clutched my stomach; Jacob had said I was overweight.

"Jacob says I'm fat-" I was interrupted by my father groaning.

"Not again, Bella! For one thing you are as skinny as a stick, and for the last time, Jacob Black DOES NOT exist!" Charlie stopped shouting when he saw the tears well up in my eyes.

"He does exist, why can no one else see that!" The last thing I saw before I ran was Charlie stand up to comfort, but Renée shook her head at him and pulled him back down. I ran to the bathroom and locked the door. I stripped down and looked at myself in the mirror – my Dad was right, I _was_ skinny. Why had Jacob said I was overweight?

_It's because you're insecure about yourself, Bella. You need to let go, _said Jacob. I didn't see him, but I knew he was here somewhere – Jacob Black, my "imaginary" best friend. I sighed and hopped into the shower, the hot water pounding on my neck soothed me.

When I was clean, I wrapped towel around me and glared at the mirror as I walked to my bedroom, knowing that Jacob would see me. I got dressed and looked out of my window; an old, blue Chevy truck was parked outside. My boyfriend, Mike, was here to take me to school –he had insisted on getting a truck like mine so we could match, the only differences in our trucks being that his was pale blue and mine was _way_ older. Charlie had bought my truck off of his friend, Billy Black, (who was _supposed_ to be Jacob's father) when Billy was confined to a wheelchair due to his diabetes. I loved the truck so much, even though it was for my brother. Mick had no patience with the truck and gave it to me for my seventeenth birthday. I named the truck Ole' Reliable.

I walked outside, after getting dressed, and into Mike's open arms. I had known Mike since we were ten when he moved here from California. Mike and I had been best friends right up until we were fourteen, that's when we started dating and have been ever since.

"Hey, sexy," Mike said as he kissed me passionately on the lips. "What's up?" I sighed.

"Parents, brothers, imaginary friends – the usual." I said as we got into the truck. Mike put the key into the ignition and turned it sideways; the truck purred into life (unlike my truck that coughed and spluttered until it worked).

"Still going on about what's-his-name… James?" Mike asked, not sounding interested. I shuddered when he said "James", I remembered my dream.

"His name is Jacob and I've been talking about him for as long as I can remember – so don't start on me." I snapped at him. It was true; my first words were "Where is Jacob?" from then on, Jacob has always been a part of me. He was always the only person I could trust.

"Crazy girl," Mike muttered under his breath. He thought I hadn't heard him, but I had.


	2. A New Teacher

Chapter 2: A New Teacher

"_Life isn't all fun and games; you gotta think about the serious side too."_

**Bella Swan**

Mike hadn't said a word the whole ride to school, nor had I; the tension in the truck was too much. As Mike pulled into the parking lot, I noticed that Mr Mason's and Mr Banner's cars weren't in their usual spots. This was really strange because both of the teachers always drove to the school and had never missed a day of work here. I sighed as I got out of Mike's truck; today was going to be another boring day and Forks High. Or so I thought.

"Mike! Bella! You have to come see the new English teacher!" Our friend, Jessica Stanley, had come bouncing over to us in her usual, bubbly way. She grabbed Mike's arm and started dragging him away; I followed them. Jessica had had a crush on Mike since she met him when she moved to Forks from Vancouver in Sixth Grade – she had been trying to steal Mike away from me ever since.

I was in shock when I saw our new English teacher; it wasn't an old, boring guy in a suit: our teacher was a red-headed woman who looked young enough to be a student herself. She was wearing a really nice dress with a flower print and a matching mauve sweater to keep her warm.

"Hello students. I'm your new teacher; Ms. Amy Pond." She was Scottish too – plus all of the boys were drooling over her, even Mike. I hit him on the arm.

"Ouch! What was that for?" He said, rubbing his arm.

"You have a girlfriend! Stop drooling over our teacher! She's _way_ too old for you!" Mike gave me his famous 'Do I care?' look and then kissed my hand and hugged me. I wish he wouldn't do that: make me feel guilty of a crime I didn't commit.

"Ahem! Mr Newton and Miss Swan – yes, don't think that I don't know your names – maybe you two lovebirds would like to re-enact the snogging (and that's British for 'make out', kids) scene in Shakespeare's _Romeo and Juliet_? Since you obviously have no problem showing your affection in class." Ms. Pond raised her eyebrows at us and the entire class burst into a fit of laughter; I turned bright red, whereas Mike just grinned like a Cheshire cat. I quickly shook my head and sat down in my seat next to Annie Smith; the school's most annoying science geek. Mike's grin vanished as he sat down in his seat next to Christopher Reynolds; Chris was gay and I knew that he had a thing for Mike – fortunately, Mike knew this too and had made it plain to Chris that he was not interested in a relationship with him. Tyler Crowley had had a laughing fit when he heard about this.

The day dragged on like any other, with lunch being the exception. People stared in envy at the Cullens' beauty – they had been doing this since the Cullens moved to Forks. Jessica gazed at Edward Cullen; she obviously had a major crush on him. Most of the girls wanted Edward to be their boyfriend since his brothers, Jasper and Emmett, were already dating Alice and Rosalie. And the girls didn't look like the kind to give up their boyfriends for a couple of Forks girls. It was weird how Jasper and Rosalie were dating their foster sister and brother.

Edward was the only single Cullen; which was probably why almost every single girl wanted him. I couldn't care less about him; he could have any girl he wanted but he chose to stay single – he seems to be a bit of a stuck-up bastard if you ask me.

"Edward Cullen is staring at you again!" Angela Weber, my best friend, whispered to me; I just shrugged.

"So? I have Mike, and if Edward really were staring at me then he'd more likely be staring at this crazy chick right here," I gestured to Jessica, who was drooling over Edward; Angela giggled and Mike rolled his eyes as he put his arm around me.

"Cullen is just a crazy pervert who wants to get in your pants, Bella." Mike said; Angela and Jessica giggled as I glanced at Edward. He was scowling at Mike; surely he couldn't have heard him from all the way over there? Edward saw that I was looking at him and quickly turned to his sister, Alice; he seemed embarrassed but not a single bit of colour flooded to his cheeks as I would have done. Strange. Mike nudged me when he noticed that I was looking at Edward.

"Bella? Don't tell me that you have a crush on that gay loser." Mike looked worried as he said this; like I was going to break up with him or something.

"What? No, of course I don't have a crush on Edward – I couldn't care less about him. And don't call him a 'gay loser', it's not very nice." I said to Mike, throwing him a serious look.

"Okay! Okay! But he really does make a big deal on his appearance, doesn't he?" I sighed as I answered Mike's rhetorical question.

"I don't think that Edward makes himself look like that, Mike. I think it's just… natural." Mike glowered at Edward as he got up to go to our next class, Biology. He put his arm around me as we walked to Mr Banner's room. We both got a shock as, not only one, but two new people were in the class room. I got another shock when Jacob whispered in my ear.

"Be weary of Edward Cullen. He's not good for you."


	3. Bad Times

Chapter 3: Bad Times

"_If it doesn't make sense, ask for help."_

**Bella Swan**

Standing at the front of the Biology classroom was no other than Edward Cullen himself; he grinned as he saw me and scowled when he saw Mike. Standing next to Edward was a man who looked about twenty-five. He had floppy brown hair and was wearing a ridiculous bow tie. On Mr Banner's desk was a fez; it belonged to the floppy-haired man no doubt.

"Hello students! I'm Mr the Doctor, but you can call me the Doctor. Your teacher, Mr Banner, is feeling a little bit poorly so I'm going to be substituting for him for the next few weeks." As the Doctor was saying this, I took my seat in the middle of the classroom – there was only one empty seat in the classroom and that was next to me. I knew exactly what was coming and thought _great_. As I sat down, Edward frowned.

"Now you," the Doctor gestured to Edward. "You're new at this school too, aren't you?" Edward nodded; I noticed that the Doctor had an English accent. "What's your name?"

"Edward Cullen, Doctor." Everyone in the room – including the Doctor – gasped at the sound of his voice. Edward had the most beautiful voice; it was so… velvety. "May I ask why they call you 'The Doctor'? You see, my father is a doctor of medicine and I'm sure he would know if there was a new doctor in Forks." The class eagerly awaited the Doctor's answer.

"People call me the Doctor because it's my name. Now, Edward, where can you sit…? You," The Doctor pointed at me. "What's your name and is that a free seat?" Edward turned to look at me and frowned again.

"Bella Swan, sir, and yes – it is a free seat." Edward cringed when I spoke, why?

"Let's get this straight, Bella. You call me 'the Doctor' not 'sir' or 'Mr' or 'Fred', okay?" I felt my cheeks turn red; Edward cringed again.

"Yes, sir, I mean, Doctor." I sank into my chair and covered my face with my hair. The Doctor gestured for Edward to sit next to me. Now was my chance to get to know this mysterious Edward. As soon as he sat down, the Doctor began rambling on about whatever it was that we were learning about; normally I would have paid attention, but today was different.

"Hi," I said, turning to face Edward. He waved at me and continued to listen to the Doctor. "Um, do you like Forks?" Edward answered with a nod of his head; not really paying attention to me. I sighed and turned to face the front of the room. I saw Edward clench his fist as I did so. He didn't appear to be breathing.

I couldn't concentrate on the lesson; the Doctor could have been rambling on about aliens for all I knew. My attention was on Edward's tight fist: it never loosened. I silently rejoiced when the bell rang for sixth period. Then I remembered I had Gym next lesson.

~xOx~

"Get the ball, Bella! Go left, no your other left!" Ah, the sound of Coach Clapp yelling at me never got old. I couldn't stand Gym; it sucked so badly.

"Bella watch out!" I was running for the ball when I suddenly crashed into Mike. Ouch.

"Oh my God! Mike, are you okay? I'm so sorry!" Mike's nose was bleeding; I felt faint - the smell was sickening.

"Oh God, Bella!" I fell to the ground with a thud as Mike shouted for me.

"Can someone take Bella to the nurse, please?" I felt two arms pick me up; the arms were freezing cold and muscular. I opened my eyes and saw Mike walking on my right hand side; a tissue covering his bloody nose. The person on my left was supporting me, helping me to walk. It was Edward.

"Can I sit down for a second?" I said, shaking Edward off of me; his grip on my arms didn't loosen.

"Didn't you hear? Get off her!" Mike pushed Edward; he let go of me and turned to face Mike.

"Can you shut up for one dang minute?" I sighed, ever so quietly, at the sound of Edward's voice – I could swear he smirked. Mike just scowled at him and stalked towards the nurse's office. I giggled and shook my head at him.

"How can you stand him? He's such a jerk!" Edward puffed at me; I sighed.

"I know; he's really annoying – all boyfriends and girlfriends get on each other's nerves though, don't they?" I said. Edward shrugged.

"I wouldn't know." He turned around and went back to the gym.

"Boys, they're so annoying!" I huffed. I stayed sitting on the bench where Edward had left me.

"And so are girls!" I giggled at Jacob's comment. "What's up, Bells?" I sighed again.

"School sucks; Jake… do you think I should break up with Mike?" I asked Jacob the question with certainty, we both knew the answer.

"Yes," we whispered together. "Yes, I should."

**AN: I hope you're enjoying this story. In the next chapter, everything about Bella should be explained. Stay tuned!**


	4. Kryloptian Planets

Chapter 4: Kryloptian Planets

"_If he talks too much; smack him on the head."_

**Amy Pond**

"Remind me again why you brought me to Forks; the rainiest place in the US?" I asked the Doctor as he did some assignment marking. Not only had he brought us back to 2005, but he had gotten us jobs at the local high school.

"Amy, I didn't bring us here. The TARDIS got sucked into some kind of gap in the universe and landed us here." The Doctor was typing something into the TARDIS, too fast for me to read. "And how do you know that we're on Earth? We could be on an alien planet."

"As if," I said paying close attention to the screen; the Doctor was searching for something. I couldn't make out what he had written because it was in Gallifreyan – didn't the TARDIS translate stuff? "Doctor, what are you typing?"

"You can't read it?"

"No," I said, squinting my eyes to see if it was just me. It wasn't.

"Then there's something wrong with her." The Doctor said; jumping up from his seat and running down to the bottom of the TARDIS where there was a bunch of complicated wires. I leaned over the railing.

"What are you doing?" I called, trying to see what he was up to.

"I don't know!" He called back; running back up to where the computer monitor was. I rolled my eyes. "Amy, I don't think that this is Earth…"

"Well, it kind of took you long enough to realise. You already said that." I said. The Doctor was typing again; this time in English, so I could read it. 'Kryloptian Planets' he typed. After pressing 'search' about thirty results came up. The one at the top was planet Krylo.

"The Kryloptian race are masters at cloning. They have taken many different planets and created clones of them, perfect clones; with every species, planet, creature, building, vehicle, etcetera, etcetera. When they cloned Earth, they had a malfunction. It created an alternate universe, with only the Solar System in it. Every planet was perfect except for Earth. Their Earth clone had missing people and brought people from the real Earth here by accident. The Kryloptians were so embarrassed that they hid this universe in a tiny gap in the universe. Nobody could get here unless they were travelling through time, or were dreaming." The Doctor explained.

"Dreaming?" I asked.

"Yes, dreaming. If a human from the _real_ Earth had a…glitch in their brain, then they could get here. The glitch is nothing serious; it would just affect their personality. Most results of the glitch involve people having very private minds. They could start to dream, sleeping or not, and just drift away from their life and wake up one morning, here. Their real life would be nothing but a dream, and if they knew someone who was missing in this world, then the person they knew would be an imaginary friend."

"Speaking of which, is it normal for seventeen-year-olds to have imaginary friends?" I asked, casually.

"No… not really, why?" the Doctor raised an eyebrow at me.

"I was looking through some old essays that my English students wrote. Most of them weren't very interesting but some by a certain student caught my eye. They were by Isabella Swan and she wrote about her imaginary friend, 'Jacob Black'. She was so certain that he was real… could she…?" I said; looking at the screen again. The Doctor had selected the Earth clone.

"Amy, it's most likely that she's here by a dream." The Doctor said.

"Will she be able to remember her real life? How will she get back?" I panicked, getting frantic.

"Calm down, Amy. She'll remember so long as there's somebody very, very close to her heart reminding her." The Doctor said, typing in Gallifreyan again.

"Like who?"

"Like Edward Cullen," the Doctor said; on the screen was an image of a marriage certificate from the real Earth. It had the names 'Edward Cullen' and 'Isabella Swan' on it.

"But how will she get back?" I said, again.

"She won't be able to go by herself; we'll have to take her there. Thing is, we'll have to tell her about all of this, of time travelling and stuff. Plus, the life she has here is all she knows. Like I said, her real life is a dream – she won't believe that it's real. Another thing… I'll have to fix the TARDIS." As the Doctor said the last sentence, he looked away. I glared at him.

"You mean she's broken? How long will we be stuck here!" I shouted. The Doctor looked back at me.

"The school's prom at the latest."

"That's in _June!_" I shouted, again.

"Well then, you better go and buy your dress; shouldn't you?" The Doctor said with a grin. I shook my head at him.

"It's September, I don't think that they're even on sale yet." I said, smiling. The Doctor ran back down to the bottom of the TARDIS. He continued to fiddle with the wires. I sighed and sat on the seat in front of the monitor. Sitting on the TARDIS control panel was a small, red box. I opened it. Inside was an engagement ring. Was the Doctor…? No. He couldn't be planning anything like that… I quickly shut the box and put it back, looking away from it.


	5. Bigger on the Inside

Chapter 5: Bigger on the Inside

"_Why is everything so confusing?"_

**Edward Cullen**

There were many noises in our home today. On the bottom floor I could hear Esme cleaning, despite the fact the house didn't actually need to be cleaned. She wanted us to be like a normal, human family. Something that we weren't. On the first floor, Alice was watching a music video on TV, Jasper was reading in his office and Carlisle was doing some paper work. Then there was Emmett and Rosalie… ugh I don't even want to think about it; they were being loud, and let's leave it at that.

I lay on my daybed, lost in thought as always. I normally tried to think about anything that would block out my family's thoughts, so that I could give them some privacy. I also tried to keep my mind off of school things, since it was so boring there. I already knew everything that was being taught. I failed with the school distraction because I was thinking about a girl there… Bella Swan.

Bella was just a girl in my biology class, but she was… different. Bella _was_ human, but… she smelt weird. Like, she was a vampire as well… and I couldn't read her thoughts. She was frustrating as well as interesting… I thought it would be best to stay away from her.

My biology teacher, the Doctor, was something entirely different. He had _two_ heartbeats, therefore two hearts. When I was into the class room, I counted the heart beats in the room. There was one more heartbeat then there were people (not including myself), and it came from the Doctor. He also smelt weird, not like a human, and he had some sort of strange glow to himself. A new English teacher, Miss Pond, also had this glow. Who were they?

The Doctor's thoughts were also very strange; he had a mind capacity greater than a vampires but what he was thinking of didn't make sense. It was in a foreign language, and it was a language I didn't know. My family and I had also been hearing a very weird noise recently, a sort of _whooshing_ and banging. We had absolutely no idea what it was, but I was sure that it was not _human_. I had never really believed that aliens existed, but hey; we're vampires, so they might.

I continued to think about Bella Swan, she smelt different, okay. But she smelt like a vampire too, so… what was she? And why couldn't I read her thoughts? _Why was everything so confusing!_ I pinched the bridge of my nose; something I always did when I was frustrated or stressed. I heard the whooshing noise again and looked out of my bedroom window. A police box from the nineteen-sixties was outside, and it had never been there before. I felt the atmosphere of my siblings and parents suddenly turn very protective and cautious. Without thinking, I ran outside at vampire speed.

I was the first of my family to arrive outside, as I was the fastest. The others arrived just in time to see the Doctor and Miss Pond step out of the police box. What were they doing in it? How did it get here? _Why _were they here?

"Who are you?" Carlisle asked them, the Doctor spoke.

"I'm the Doctor and this is Amy. We've come to speak to Edward." He said, holding his arms up in surrender. I tried to read his mind, but it was still so confusing.

_Edward?_ Carlisle thought.

"He's my biology substitute, Carlisle," I said; nobody loosened up their protective crouches. "What do you want?"

"Well, it seems that we've come across a bit of a problem, you see. Do you know Bella Swan well?" the Doctor said.

"No, not really," I replied.

"Ah… this is going to be harder than we thought. Could we speak in private?" the Doctor answered.

"Well… what do you want to talk to me about exactly?" I tried to keep in a smirk; nobody could talk in private with vampires around.

"Come in here, and we'll tell you." Miss Pond said, with her Scottish accent. She gestured toward the police box; I raised my eyebrow. There was no way three people could fit in that thing. I read her thoughts, they were in English. What was she doing with the Doctor then?

I walked toward the police box, hesitating as my family's thoughts warned me not to. I ignored them. I stepped inside the police box, and it was amazing. The whole thing was bigger on the inside; a fourth dimension. It was magnificent, spectacular, and beautiful. Carlisle was going to love this. I found that I was smiling.

"It's fantastic," I whispered. "Carlisle, come and see!" Carlisle stepped inside too and whistled.

"Oh my goodness! Come and look!" Carlisle said. Esme and Jasper stepped inside, followed by Alice, Emmett and Rosalie. Everybody looked impressed.

"How is this possible?" Emmett asked, his loud voice bouncing off of the walls.

"This is my TARDIS: it stands for **T**ime **A**nd **R**elative **D**imension **I**n **S**pace. I am the Doctor, the Last of the Time Lords. Amy here is a human, like you lot." The Doctor said, and we all burst out laughing.

"We're not human, Doctor," Carlisle said. "We are vampires." The Doctor and Amy froze; they suddenly seemed frightened of us, and started backing away.

"We won't hurt you," Esme said. "It's just the facts." The Doctor started pressing some buttons on what looked like a control panel.

"Well, the scanner says that you are from this planet, not aliens. That's good. How the Time Lords didn't know about you before, I don't know. Now, if you'll excuse me, but I'd like to speak to Edward alone." The Doctor said, walking towards me. My family exited the TARDIS and headed back inside the house.

"Now, Edward," the Doctor said. "Did you know that you are not the real Edward?"

"Excuse me?"

"You are a clone. An alien race called the Kryloptians cloned the real Earth and you are a clone, congratulations!" the Doctor said, laughing.

"What does Bella Swan have to do with anything?" I asked, reminded of his question earlier.

"Well, she's the real Bella Swan from the real Earth and… well… the real version of yourself is married to her." Amy said.

"What?" I said; completely confused.

"It's a lot to take in, I know, but it's one hundred percent true. We need your help to get Bella Swan back to her real life." The Doctor said.

"Why do you need me?"

"You're the reason why she can remember her real life; it's just a dream to her, but you're keeping her tied to the real world. You're the only person who can save her, Edward." The Doctor's voice was serious now. I just realised that I had stopped breathing.

"How do I save her?" I asked.

"We have no bloody clue!" The Doctor and Amy said together, laughing. I believed them, since Amy's thoughts weren't lying, but I didn't really understand any of it. I was apparently a clone, and my true self was married to Bella. I couldn't picture it; a vampire and a human together in holy matrimony. It was ridiculous, egotistical to think that I could ever love a human like that. And yet, I could feel that it was true. And that's when I realised that I was in love with Isabella Swan.

**AN: Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I've been busy with my new story; Life Is What You Make It and my YouTube show Into the Twilight. So what did you think of this chapter? Was it a good thing that the Doctor and Amy went and told the Cullens everything about them? Leave a review!**

**P.S.: Did anybody notice the reference to **_**Twilight**_** in the last paragraph; when it says "It was ridiculous, egotistical…"?**


End file.
